creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sodaface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Debt page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 15:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello, everyone! If you have anything you'd like to tell me or help with any advice I give on creepypastas, please say it here. Be nice; I hate rude comments :P You can also ask my cousin/friend HorsestarOfHorseClan! A heads-up A lot of your most recent edits have been undone because they were incorrect. I would strongly advise against changing the wording, adding/removing lines, censoring, etc. Continuing to do so will likely result in a temporary ban and/or warning. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:12, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Editing Hi, while it's great to edit and try to improve the grammar or punctuation of a story it's against the rules to change wording. There are some more in-depth guides but a simple rule to remember is that you should never be changing the content of a story, or the wording, unless that wording is unequivocally wrong. For example, "He dogged the pet" is definitely meant to be "he pet the dog". Other than very obvious cases, please don't edit or alter the wording of a story. Hope this helps in the future - happy editing! ChristianWallis (talk) 14:14, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Talk Page Hi, as an admin I'm asking that you follow the rules, not "getting on your back". If you're too sensitive to follow rules I recommend you go to other communities, although you'll be lucky if you find anywhere that's willing to bend over backwards to accomodate your sensitivities. I recommend growing some thicker skin, and having a good sense of humour! We all make mistakes, and it's good to learn. This community loves new members, and we work hard to be inclusive, but we do ask that people not wantonly break rules that have been created to help keep the community healthy and functional. On a related note, it's against the rules to blank your talk page. And if you do it again you'll receive an editing ban for 1 day. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:31, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Final Response I understand that you are just trying to improve your Wiki and to keep it running healthily and I respect that, since I know that none of your intentions are ill in any way. However, due to me failing to protect myself from being embarrassed on this Wiki and for failing to allow my editing opinions to be expressed without any trouble, this will be my last response. I have decided to leave this Wiki permanently and work on my new one centered around my book series. Take care. Sodaface (talk) 14:53, April 26, 2018 (UTC)Sodaface